The Dragon Hatchling: Part 1
The Dragon Hatchling: Part 1 was a two-part Questing Event in Grand Sphere and is the twenty-fourth event of the game. It was preceded by Gift Rush and was followed by The Dragon Hatchling: Part 2. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on April 14, 2016 and ended April 21, 2016 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on April 14, 2016: Point Rewards Point Rewards can be obtained by earning points from special event quests. Points from both Part 1 and Part 2 count towards Point Rewards. Rankings Rankings in this event are divided into three groups: Part 1 Rankings, Part 2 Rankings, and Combined Rankings. Part 1 Rankings and Part 2 Rankings are each determined by the amount of points you earn during those parts of the event. During Part 1, only Part 1 Rankings are displayed. During Part, both Part 2 Rankings and Combined Rankings are displayed. Combined Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned in Parts 1 and 2. Part 1 Rank Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance on 4/21. Part 2 Rank Rewards and Combined Rank Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance on 4/28. 'Part 1 Rank Rewards' 'Part 2 Rank Rewards' 'Combined Rank Rewards' Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will complete special Event Quests to earn points and compete for top rankings. Players participating in the event can be eligible for both Ranking Rewards and Point Rewards. Points can be obtained by clearing special Event Quests. 'Quest Difficulty' :See also: Rhapsody of Torment Quests There are 10 levels of difficulty for Quests in this event from Chapter 1 ~ Final Chapter. In Part 1 (4/14 ~ 4/21), Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 5 will be open. In Part 2 (4/21 post-maintenance ~), Chapter 6 ~ Final Chapter will be open in addition to the Part 1 Chapters. Initially, only the quests in Chapter 1 will be available to play. Complete all the quests in a Chapter to unlock the next Chapter. Enemies in the event will get stronger the further you progress. Complete all the Chapters in part 1 to unlock Part 2. Part 2 quests (Chapter 6 ~ Final Chapter) award more points than Part 1 quests. 'Event Bonus Units' The following units receive ATK and point bonuses in special event quests: 'Bonus Units' 'Up Scout' ='ATK x5, PTS x3' = * 6★ Eureka, Killing Time * 7★ Eureka, Killing Time +1 * 8★ Eureka, Killing Time +2 ='ATK x3, PTS x2' = * 5★ Shauna, Sacred Hunter * 6★ Shauna, Sacred Hunter +1 * 7★ Shauna, Sacred Hunter +2 ='ATK x2, PTS x1.5' = * 4★ Karbosh, Prince of Pirates * 5★ Karbosh, Prince of Pirates +1 * 6★ Karbosh, Prince of Pirates +2 '1 Event Login Bonus' ='ATK x1.5, PTS x1.2' = * 4★ Willowmere, Piercing Resolve * 5★ Willowmere, Piercing Resolve +1 * 6★ Willowmere, Piercing Resolve +2 Bonus Units available via current "Step Up Scouts". "Willowmere, Piercing Resolve" can only be obtained from the Part 1 Event Login Bonus. Including multiple Bonus Units in your party increases the total bonus points received. Support units confer no bonuses. 'Mana Orbs' Mana Orbs are special event Evo materials that can only be received as event rewards. The number of Mana Orbs needed to evolve your special units is as follows: Mana Eggs of the appropriate attribute are also needed to evolve special units. Mana Orbs will be available in future events as well. 'Event Login Bonuses' Special rewards can be obtained by logging in during the event. A different reward can be obtained each day. Rewards differ between Part 1 and Part 2. "Willowmere, Piercing Resolve", available from the Part 1 Event Login Bonus, requires Mana Orbs to evolve. The amount and type of Mana Orbs required varies by rarity. The Event Login BOnus resets daily at 4:00 am PDT/PST. 'Disclaimer' Please be advised that the event may be subject to change without prior notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit all event-specific items, rewards, rankings and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. External Links Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Questing Events